The Ties that Bind
by yviennelightsphere
Summary: She used to have a family, she used to be loved, she used to love. But now, when she thinks of it, it like a dream... She has friends, has new family, but deep down, her fear still exists. Behind the cold mask, what does she want? LaviXOC. I don't own DGM and OC. But my BFF allowed me to use her character for once.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man, Hoshino Katsura does. **

**Even the main OC, Han Naan. She belongs to my BFF – PrincessWindNight. Maybe my OC/s will appear, but all OC/s now belong my BFF. **

**Well, it doesn't break the rule of this site, does it?**

**A/N: Co-written with PrincessWindNight, this story about LavixOC. **

**English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive me for any mistakes or confusion. **

**Prologue. **

She was standing in front of a tombstone. She must have been staring at this for a while as if waiting for some miracle would happen.

Slowly, the dark blue hair girl raised her small hands to touch the cold grave. Ironically, she was even colder than it. The letter in surface was clear, which made her more mournful. Lia Krawler was sleeping here. Her mother. The stupid woman who was fooled by a guy so easily, too much that she even married him. And finally, who was he? A traitor, a heartless bastard, who used his child against his wife.

Han Naan wanted to cry, but no tears left. She wanted to yell, to shout, to destroy him, which she had already did, right before her mother's eyes.

Lia, with her last strength, had gone to Italia. And died here.

Naan just couldn't cry. She wondered if she had blood in her vein too.

A simple adjective appeared in her mind: cold. Her hands were cold. Her body was cold. Her heart was cold.

What was that thing called? Ah, Innocence. Because of that thing, the eight years old girl couldn't see her mother again. She closed her eyes, recalled her mother's words in her head.

A shadow slowly approached her from behind, she didn't bother to react. If this person wanted to harm her, he or she wouldn't be able to do that. Nothing happened, she wasn't surprised. He didn't bother to look at her either. The man walked past Naan as his red hair moved with the cold wind. He sat down in front of the grave, took a bottle of red wine out of his suitcase. He wore a strange mask which covered half of his face. To her hidden surprise, his clothes reminded her of some vague memories. She had seen it somewhere before.

All of suddenly, he asked:

"Won't you sit?"

Naan instantly looked around, found nothing than herself and him. Of course, no one visited graveyard at that time because it is getting colder and darker. He continued:

"Yes you, girl. Just so you know, I'm Lia's friend."

"Mom's friend?" She asked, feeling stupid. That made no sense. Her mother had many friends, but she had never seen him before. She bit her lips. Maybe she didn't know her own mother well as she had thought.

She sighed, took a seat beside him wordlessly. He sipped his wine in silence. After a while, he commented:

"So, she actually got married. I thought she was just kidding. Getting married when she even couldn't make sure that she would be safe. I forgot how stubborn in nature she was."

"How can you know that her grave is here?" Being unable to stop herself, Naan asked.

"Because you do look like her." He replied. "I guess she never mentioned me to you, right?" He lightly chuckled. "How cold…" His chuckle turned into a bitter smile. "If she had asked for my help once…"

If she had asked for his help once, she might have been saved. She could continued to live.

"She still died, after all." Naan answered him dryly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, though I know she couldn't anymore, I still love drinking with her." With that, he poured the glass of wine to the ground. "She is a good friend to hang out with when I feel boring."

Naan remained silent, listening to him. But he just turned to her:

"What is your name?"

She replied hesitantly:

"Naan…"

"Your last name?"

She clenched her fist so that her knuckled turned white. He seemed to notice that:

"Relax, girl."

"I hate that name."

"Don't." She looked at him darkly. "Your father is a fool, but you have to use that last name. Do you know why?" Slowly, she shook her head. "Because it will remind you of your pain. With your pain, you will be stronger."

His words struck her. Lia's last words. _"Don't be afraid of hurting, dear. You will be strong. You have to be strong." _

The words had escaped from her lips before she realized it.

"Han Naan."

"My name is Cross Marian. I'm here to help you."

And Naan suddenly remembered. His coat as the same as her mother's. Rose Cross of Vatican on shoulder... with silver trimming. The only difference was his had golden trimming.

Because she remembered other things as well, that man's word.

Exorcist.

**I know it's short, but it is prologue. I think I made it impressive enough. I did my best for one who doesn't use English as her mother tongue. **

**While I was writing, I remembered that General Cross hated his clothers being got dirty. And what did I do? Make him sit on the ground before a grave. **

**He loves wine, and I made him pour his wine to the ground. **

**What kind of author am I? **

**Anyways, for people who read it, why don't you leave a review?**

**Once again, I beg for mercy about my very bad English. **

**~~~Yvi~~~**


	2. As the wind started blowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man nor OC…. **

**I just write because I have been allowed to use this OC. Is it against the rule?**

**I beg your mercy, English isn't my born language. So please, go easy on me. **

**Title: As the wind started blowing… **

Four years later…

She let out of a yawn as she followed her fellow exorcist. They had just come back from a mission, so she wouldn't complain about him now. Instead, she went directly back to her room.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Kanda glaring at her. She looked back at him, smirking. The swordsman growled and turned on his heels to go somewhere, maybe training area. Wherever, she didn't care. Her long life rival could take care of himself perfectly.

More importantly, she had to take a bath to dismiss her stress. No one but Komui could think she and Kanda going for mission together was a good idea. After that, she had better cover her wound. She didn't want Lenalee to worry about her. She could feel the warm water against her cold skin. Normally, after bathing, her temperature would increase a bit, so she would be more like human… though she had her gloves to help her.

The first thing she did after being out of bathroom was wearing her gloves.

"Damn…" She growled, recalling her mission. "It was torn…" . _No need to worry. _Naan reminded herself. She had a person to buy her gloves.

A knock at the door snapped Naan out of her trance. She said:

"Come in." She had a feeling about the person behind that door.

As she had expected, a Chinese girl with teal hair stepped in. Her purple eyes lightened as she saw Naan. The seventeen years old female asked:

"What's up, Lenalee?"

Lenalee pouted playfully.

"Must I have reason to visit my friend? I saw Kanda, so I thought you had come back, too." A smile appeared on her face. "Kanda appears to be angry, so I think I need to check you."

"Thank." Naan answered with a shrug. "Of course he is angry. I got rid of him many chances to like Akuma in half with his sword."

"Can't you two get along with each other for once?"

"Only if he behaves."

"So… can we check on my brother?"

Naan eyed Lenalee. Of course the younger Lee siblings didn't know how much Naan tried not to yell at Komui. Why her of all people being stuck with Kanda? Where were Daisy and Marie?

"Sure." Naan sighed.

"Good evening, Lenalee. And welcome back, Naan." Komui greeted them with a smile. "How is your mission?"

Reever said: "You asked her? Of course, she completed it quickly."

"Yes, it's perfectly fine and easy." She muttered. Except Kanda. What did Komui want her to do with that girly looking swordsman. (With that thought, she glanced around, make sure that Kanda wasn't around.). "No Innocence, only Akuma caused problem."

Komui nodded, being happy as he got his coffee from Lenalee. The younger girl gave a glass of coffee to Naan: "Here is yours."

Coffee Lenalee made was always good, so Naan decided to close her eyes, hoping that she could enjoy her coffee in peace.

Unfortunately, Elder didn't grant her wish.

Naan cracked open an eyes as she heard Komui asking: "Who is this kid? No, no, no… We can't let outsiders come in here. Why didn't you stop him?"

It didn't take her much time to notice who he was talking about. It was a young man who looked be at teens with white hair and gray eyes. It was rather odd. Taking a closer look, she saw on his left eye was some sort of marking which ran down to his chin. Above in left eye was a red pentacle looked like a tatoo. And with him was a golden golem with wings and tail. She self-consciously narrowed her eyes. Golden golem with wings and tail? That golem was too familiar… To claim her thought, Lenalee pointed out:

"Look here, brother. That boy, he is accompanied by General Cross's golem…" Then she paused, realizing what she was talking. Immediately, people kept themselves from Naan, trying to find a safe spot as if she could break the glass she holding with her bare hands. They feared her eyes. If look could kill, Black Order would be destroyed many times. Finally, Naan spoke:

"Yes, why don't we drop him off the cliff?"

Poor boy didn't know his worst nightmare. He introduced himself:

"Excuse me. I'm Allen Walker. I was sent here by General Cross Marian. I'd like to meet Order's management."

Johny asked: "He is a friend of General Cross. So he is still…" He instantly paused as he met Naan's unreadable eyes.

This was a pregnant pause.

Finally, only Reever was brave enough to break the silence:

"He said he would like to speak with someone. You heart of it, Supervisor?"

"Nope." Komui replied without hesitation.

Reever sighed. Maybe Komui didn't want to face Naan's wrath again. Being frozen wasn't a comfortable feeling. The Captain said to Gatekeeper:

"Activate Gatekeeper's search function." Naan suddenly had a bad feeling as the gate came closer to the boy with those eyes was about to fall out of his head. The boy turned white. Naan rolled her eyes in annoyance. She remembered perfectly the day she came here. And she didn't want to witness same situation.

Unsurprisingly (for her), the Gatekeeper yelled:

"He is outta here!"

"What a hassle…." She muttered under her breath.

"Eh?" The boy didn't know what was going on, being shock at Gatekeeper's reaction.

_If he knew what was going on, he had better run for his dear life. _Naan thought bitterly, she just knew someone who happened to be more frightful than encounter an Akuma.

The Gatekeeper cried out (did you believe that he actually had tears?) :

"This guy is a bug! The pentacle on his forehead was cursed. Out! Out! Out! HE IS AN ALLEY OF MILLENIUM EARL !"

The science division shouted in unison :

"What?" Even the unfortunate boy gasped as the talking gate continued to cry:

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" And the alarms went off all over Black Order.

Reever asked hurriedly:

"Hey, are the Exorcists in this building…?"

"They are all okay." Number 65 answered.

Lenalee smiled , pointed at the screen :

"Kanda is already here!"

Naan mentally scowled as she saw a silhouette against the bright moon. She stated:

"Poor boy, Girly-looking man is in bad mood now."

On the platform of the gate, Kanda landed, getting ready to draw Mugen. The supposed intruder looked apprehensive and stunned. Kanda spoke, his voice was low and dangerous as his glare wanting to kill the boy as well:

"You sure have courage, coming here alone."

"W-Wait a second…" The young man held his hand up to surrender. Naan couldn't blame him, because he didn't know Kanda. "This must be some kinds of misunderstanding!"

He didn't have a chance to finish his words. Kanda's patience was rather low as he swoop down and was about to finish Allen. But before he could, the boy's left arm which was red as Naan barely noticed had turned silver and metallic, blocking Mugen's attack. The dark blue hair girl couldn't help but smirk.

"It's quite amusing." However, Mugen did damage that arm. Kanda stopped, still holding his sword in a stance. He asked:

"You… what's with that arm?"

"This is an anti-Akuma weapon." His gray eyes showed honesty. "I'm an Exorcist."

At first, Kanda was confused, but when it finally came through to him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He turned to yell at the talking gate:

"GATEKEEPER!"

It never be wise to make a mistake like that. More importantly, that mistake made Kanda involve. Gatekeeper was sweating nervously. If he couldn't find a logical explanation which could satisfy Kanda, he wouldn't see sunshine tomorrow. He reasoned:

"But… you see.. I did really see the pentacle! Of course he is a demon!"

The young man protested immediately, he punched his fist on the gate:

"I'm human! Well to tell the truth, I'm might be a little cursed, but I'm still human!"

"Don't touch me!" Gatekeeper yelled.

"Very well, then." Kanda mumbled, holding up Mugen. "I'll believe it when I see your guts." With his words, Mugen started to glow it aura. "I'll slice you with Mugen." Kanda lunged forward without hesitation.

The poor boy cried out with his arm holding up to stop Kanda.

"W-Really wait! I'm not your enemy. You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!"

Instantly, Kanda stopped. Mugen was very close to the boy's eyes. The Japanese male repeated: "A letter… from General?"

"Yes… a letter…addressed to a person named Komui."

The infamous Supervisor stopped sipping his coffee as all eyes fell on him.

"You there." He suddenly ordered to a random scientist.

"Yes…?"

"Search my deck." He pointed to his deck which covered with a sea of book, reports and paper. Every one gasped in pure disbelief. Lenalee said incredulously:

"Brother Komui…"

Naan threw him an icy glare which she perfected over the years. His goofy side sometimes really pissed her off. Reever growled at him: "Supervisor Komui…"

All of sudden, Komui ran towards his desk, uttered:

"I'll help too!"

Once the letter was found, which Naan found it miraculous because of the state of the desk. Komui asked the same member:

"Read it!"

"To Komui: Soon I'll be sending a kid named Allen over there. Take care of my Naan. Thanks, Cross."

Naan facepalmed: "Who is his Naan?" She muttered under her breath. "That irresponsible pervert…"

Komui said nonchalantly: "Right, so it's true. Captain Reever, stop Kanda."

"Clean your desk once in a while!" Reever snapped.

Komui ignored him, going elsewhere in the room to get another cup of coffee. He called to his sister:

"Lenalee. Help me set up." Komui smiled. "A new member has arrived. Naan, you should meet him too. He is the boy sent by Cross."

"I warn you Komui…" Naan rolled her eyes.

"I know what to do, Naan."

The Gatekeeper asked uncertainly:

"O-Opened the gate?"

**Yvi: Done! It's not long as I expected but I tried my best. Hehe, I have been busy recently. Seriously, what did I write? At first, I attempted Naan to comment any words Kanda said… (ridiculous!) **

**Oh, Allen and Timcanpy…. They will only how Naan hates Cross. Don't misunderstand her meanings, she respects Cross, but she isn't good at expressing her feelings. She is cold as ice. **

**I'm not good at writing about fighting and mission scenes… So please bear with me if I don't let Naan go mission to… what is this city called? Martel? Or Mater? Matel… Yes. I won't let her go. But how about mission to German, where they will meet Miranda? I can't decide… **

**I hope you guys won't be boring, because I'm following the manga and anime after all. **

**It's time for reading and reviewing. I hope that, you guys will become my movement. **

**Next chapter… Let's see what it'll be about! Thank you for reading~**


End file.
